


Happy Dalek

by siromanez, WTFDaleks2018



Series: R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Happy! (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Humor Noir, Imaginary Friends, Multi, Other, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Жесткая фантазия о любви циничного бывшего копа, циничного мафиози, синего единорога, железного воображаемого друга и чьей-то мечты о мировом господстве.





	Happy Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> черный юмор, трэш, крэк, мат, нецензурные выражения, насилие, членовредительство, сексуальные домогательства и сексуальное принуждение, фэмдом, однополый секс

Виски был какой-то дерьмовый. То есть по вкусу и запаху совершенно обычный, точно как в прошлый раз, один черт поймет, что не так в горле и на языке, но в глотку Нику виски не лез. Хотя откуда Нику знать про прошлый раз? Он не помнит прошлого раза и ни в чем не может быть уверен.  
Бармен поглядел на Ника, на виски в стакане, сразу что-то почуял и запсиховал.  
Револьвер Ник положил на барную стойку, слева, дулом от себя. Расстояние — только руку протяни. Потому бармен за пару минут сильно окосел и вспотел от усилий. Одним глазом он косил на револьвер, другим на стул справа от Ника, а руку засунул под стойку и слабо дергал ею туда и обратно. Ник на всякий случай сам глянул вправо и тут же рявкнул для острастки:  
— У тебя там ствол застрял? Или ты на меня дрочишь? Под стойкой.  
Бармен слегка подпрыгнул, с перепугу на мгновение скосив оба глаза к переносице.  
— Лучше бы ствол. Ничего личного, но мне последние пару недель не везет с гомиками. Не как всегда, а сплошные извращенцы попадаются. Я нервный.  
«Псих!» — моргнул бармен, не переставая косить.  
Справа от Ника ойкнули, всхлипнули, потом зашипело и скрипнуло металлом. Бармен дернулся снова, но даже моргнуть не успел, как Ник левой рукой схватил револьвер и ткнул стволом между барменом и краем стойки, под углом, целя в промежность. В правой руке оставался стакан, Ник не решил еще, как быть с остатками пойла.  
— Ты их видишь? Слышишь?  
— Извращенцев? — просипел бармен.  
— Точно. Они тоже извращенцы, — терпеливо разъяснил Ник. — Но один синий и сладенький, с глазищами, как у мультика. А второй такой железный и вздроченный, дважды. Два комплекта, чтоб засадить. Они справа от меня.  
Справа мигнуло и снова зашипело, бармен скосил глаза туда. Ник постучал пару раз рукоятью револьвера по столу, задевая дулом живот бармена. Будь бармен Ником, тут бы Нику и каюк, но бармен был...  
— Ничего не вижу, — пролепетал он, — но ничего страшного. Нет, даже главное, что ты видишь, Сакс. Раз ты видишь! Ты теперь герой!  
Последнее слово походило на всхлип.  
Голова у Ника пошла кругом. Перед глазами поплыли тюремные решетки, обезумевшие сидельцы в молчании пялились на Ника из камер. Когда это арестованного бывшего копа в тюрьме встречали молча? Мир перед глазами качался и кружился, словно на карусели. Память дурила, подсовывала обманки и ставила на Ника капканы. Из размытого ниоткуда по коридору, подволакивая обе ноги, бежал надзиратель с разорванной щекой, из которой хлестала кровь. Пробежал мимо, Ник проводил его взглядом и увидел, как шлепнулся на пол здоровенный кусок щеки, а потом, в конце кровавого следа, через пару метров — сам надзиратель упал и затих.  
— Уничтожить! — от звука Ник пришел в себя. Так разговаривать могла сигнализация автомобиля, если бы знала слова.  
Ник попробовал стволом чужой живот, живот мягко колыхнулся и спружинил. Дерьмо какое-то.  
— В последний раз тебя спрашиваю...  
— Сакс, ты нормально спрашивай, о нормальных вещах. Пожалуйста.  
Рука с револьвером дрогнула. Ебать, как сам Ник раскис.  
— Ты герой, — канючил бармен, решив, что дело пошло на лад, — в подворотнях дети уже рэп сочиняют про Ника Сакса, который победил целую тюрягу зомби. Ты в этих делах понимаешь.  
Ник одним глотком опустошил стакан и швырнул куда-то за стойку. Бармен заткнулся.  
— Я пас, мне нужен перерыв, — сообщил Ник в пространство. — Но он, — чужой живот колыхнулся в ответ стволу револьвера, — чует, точно чует. Давай ты, Хэппи, кончайте там лизаться, твоя очередь.  
По стойке бодро зацокали маленькие копыта, перед лицом бармена замерцали радуги.  
— Я самый счастливый в мире друг! — пропел Хэппи, подпрыгивая и зависая между Ником и барменом. — Любовь и радость несу всем вокруг! Забудь о печалях, давай дружить! Вместе так весело...  
Перед Ником мелькал то синий взбрыкивающий зад плюшевого пони, то улыбка с рекламы лошадиного стоматолога. Рог украшал девчачий браслетик с блестками и сердечками.  
Ник пожалел, что уже допил виски и выбросил стакан. Видел ли бармен синего единорога, не видел, но что-то подействовало. Теперь он машинально кивал головой в такт, лыбился, как идиот, и водил глазами из стороны в сторону. Единорог тем временем завел песню про великого героя Ника Сакса и борьбу со злом. Справа от Ника снова замигало и очень натурально лязгнуло металлом. Вот же извращенцы, даже воображаемые разумные вооруженные кофеварки — извращенцы, поют и танцуют. Надо было запретить Диснея полвека назад.  
— Вместе мы будем играть и любить, вместе мы сможем зло победить! — ударно закончил Хэппи, и радуги как-то совсем затмили реальность.  
Ник набрался храбрости и посмотрел вправо. Очень воображаемый далек за время песни сильно увеличился в размерах и теперь без всяких стула или подставки возвышался над стойкой. Один из торчавших дрючков целился в бармена. Тот, который пушка.  
Хэппи стоял на стойке, приподняв переднее копыто и, широко улыбаясь, умоляюще глядел на бармена.  
— Срань господня, — нежно просипел совершенно обалдевший бармен. Хэппи просиял в ответ.  
— Хватит лыбиться, как идиот. А то железка приревнует. Вот что это сейчас было, а? Видел синего единорога?  
Бармен обхватил запястье Ника двумя ладонями, словно забыл про револьвер, и сжал, будто обнял. Ник испугался, что сейчас и правда обнимет.  
— Сакс, — участливо сказал бармен, заглядывая Нику в глаза, — ты прости, тут такая житуха, я забил уже на работу, а я же бармен. С самых твоих разборок с Блю посетителей почти нет. Ты как вообще, Сакс? Выглядишь паршиво. Я ведь думал, ты теперь снова станешь копом, явишься ко мне при значке, в форме или костюме, с выправкой, кол в спине, пиздец моему бару, не простишь. Но нет. И выходной сегодня. Как у тебя с женой-то? Слухи были, что вы помирились. Только щетина и запах у тебя — явно не для жены. А ты как, как... Как психованный бомж. Что случилось, Сакс?  
— Отъебись, — выдохнул Ник машинально и прижал правую руку к груди, что-то кольнуло в сердце, заныло, Ника прошиб холодный пот. Не хватало только второй остановки сердца за месяц. Про остановку сердца и скорую он помнил отлично.  
Хэппи подпрыгнул на стойке и заглянул Нику в глаза, потом умоляюще посмотрел на бармена. Бармен тоже смотрел на Ника, не отпуская его руки. Той, что с револьвером.  
— Ты ведь Блю поймал и засадил, Сакс, — продолжил бармен печально, с каким-то детским надрывом, — как же начальство тебя опять бортануло? Копы на тебя молиться должны.  
В ушах зашумело, вместо бара вновь появился тюремный коридор, и мимо камер к Нику, строем, «свиньей», приближались восемь надзирателей. У каждого во лбу горел неоновый третий глаз. Или синий. Не как Хэппи синий, а как ебаный мистер Блю, если бы он был не говнюком-мафиози, а цветом.  
— Объяснить! — заунывный голос далека неимоверно раздражал. Словно дешевый автоответчик скрестили с заевшей полицейской сиреной. Но он вернул Ника в реальность.  
— Нанооблако. Объяснить!  
— Нет, я буду объяснять! — рявкнул Ник. Выдернул свою руку из рук бармена, отбросил револьвер и схватил того, разомлевшего, за грудки. — Слушай сюда. Миру пиздец.  
— Уничтожить! — провыло справа, как если бы выть можно было азбукой Морзе. Но Ник не собирался отвлекаться.  
— Всем пиздец. Бару твоему, и тебе тоже. Зомби, вирусы, инопланетяне, корпорации, мафия — все сразу, и мне без разницы. Мне плевать. В этом мире синие единороги трахаются с кухонными комбайнами, чтобы набраться сил для психотерапии бывших зэков. И стараются делать это очень тихо, чтоб маленькие девочки за стенкой не проснулись.  
Бармен открыл рот и замер в нерешительности.  
— Уничтожить!

Внезапно потная рожа бармена не исчезла, но как-то отдалилась, будто Ник оставил себя и эту рожу далеко за спиной. Он увидел темную кухню в доме жены, вокруг валялись остатки разгромленной мебели. Сломанные стулья, куски обивки и осколки посуды, покосившийся стол. Неясный свет ночных городских огней пробивался сквозь покореженные жалюзи, и в этом обманчивом свете кухня походила на изувеченный садистом-маньяком труп. Труп нормальной жизни, жизни до возвращения Ника.  
Арендодатель требовал денег, вспомнил Ник. Жене так нужны были деньги, а Ник Сакс снова подвел. Мебель разгромили из-за него, мафия и вольные отморозки, все приходили за ним. И он нашел работу, чтобы все исправить. Принял заказ. Он принял заказ, но где же деньги?  
За стеной, в детской, на уцелевшей детской кроватке спали в обнимку Аманда и Хэйли. И завтра к вечеру они останутся без дома. Куда Ник сможет их забрать, в мотель? Аманда с ним едва разговаривает. Снова. Как будто они не мирились, не было спасения Хэйли.  
Стоп! Он спас Хэйли, Скарамуччи посадили, арендодатель попросил денег. Что было потом? Ник сполз по стене на пол и уставился в темноту между столом и холодильником. Из темноты медленно выдвинулся далек, за ним появился встревоженный Хэппи.  
— Послушай, — сказал Хэппи, опустив уши, умоляющим тоном, — это все потому, что Ник в тебя не верит. И Джимми в тебя больше не верит, не верит, что ты можешь его спасти.  
Далек запыхтел и даже выпустил струйку пара.  
— Ты здесь появился, потому что Джимми в тебя поверил. Но в тюрьме ты его не спас. Со мной так же было. Мы не могли найти Хэйли, и я стал исчезать, понимаешь? Начал линять, бледнеть, лишай летающий, а не воображаемый друг. Ужасно! Чем больше в тебя верят, тем реальней ты становишься.  
— Ошибка! — проскрипел далек. Размером он был не больше обычного пылесоса.  
— Джимми думает, его уже никто не полюбит.  
Ник попытался заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать этого бреда. Память снова заманивала его в какой-то кошмар, в дикий подростковый комикс вместо реальности.  
— Мне тоже так одиноко, — захныкал Хэппи. — Ник меня почти не помнит. Придумал! Нам надо Джимми убедить, что это приятно. Надо ему показать, что это классно.  
— Как? — лязгнул далек и уменьшился вдвое.  
Хэппи прижался к далеку и потерся о металл головой, как кошка о ноги хозяина.  
— Давай потренируемся... 

Ник заорал и с трудом сумел превратить вопль в слова.  
— Синие единороги ебутся! И это самая лучшая новость для мира за последние дни, учти.  
— Справедливость! — пролязгал далек. Кажется, на этом слове древняя кофеварка-переросток запиналась. Хэппи вытянул ногу и ободряюще погладил пушку далека копытом.  
— Уяснил? Я тебя даже убивать не стану. Ты и заявление на меня написать не успеешь уже.  
Выражение лица у бармена осталось участливым и добрым, но запах изменился. Пахло страхом. И внезапно ацетоном изо рта. Хэппи прижал мордочку к стойке, словно нашкодивший щенок, смотрел круглыми глазами.  
— Справедливость!  
— Насрать мне на твой бар и тебя, на полицию, на всех, — распалялся Ник.  
— Ненавидеть!  
Бармен вздрогнул в ответ, но даже глазом в сторону далека не повел. Ник нехорошо прищурился и продолжил:  
— Но я еще не помирился с женой, мужик. И не вернул свои деньги за заказ. Потому отвечай коротко и по делу: когда я здесь был в последний раз, что делал и говорил, кто потом меня искал, какие копы к тебе приходили по поводу меня?!  
— Объяснить!  
— Сакс, ты ничего не помнишь? — мысли замелькали в глазах бармена, как картинки в игровом автомате, и пока гад не решил, что он — казино и всегда выигрывает, Ник одним рывком пригнул его к стойке, впечатал щекой в стойку, нос к носу с Хэппи, и надавил предплечьем на шею.  
— А глаз вырвать? Только соври, я сразу.  
— Справедливость!  
Хэппи задорно улыбнулся бармену и то ли выдохнул, то ли пукнул облачком света.

— Сакс, тише, легче, прошу, — прогундосил бармен. Ник надавил локтем сильнее, потом ослабил, в ответ захрипело: — Я тебя видел неделю назад. Ты был в новой одежде, чисто выбритый, ухоженный. Заказал, но не выпил. Разбирал бумаги за столиком, вылитый коп, начальник отдела. А у меня после разгрома бизнеса Скарамуччи пустой бар, парочка посетителей. Потом в двери ввалился бухой поляк, и ты его отсюда вышиб.  
— Русский, — поправил Ник, не задумываясь.  
— Откуда мне знать? Бомж какой-то со своей початой бутылкой. Даже до стойки не дошел. Ты его подхватил и выволок, как мешок с мусором.  
— То есть к мусорным бакам?  
— Да.  
Ник посмотрел на Хэппи и далека с подозрением. Хэппи смешно зажмурился и простонал:  
— Вспоминает!  
— Опасность! — отозвался далек.  
Ник зажмурился, почти как Хэппи. Раскачивалась луна в небе, раскачивались фонари, на асфальте лежал расхристанный и пьяный придурок, громко ржал, сбиваясь на икоту, одной рукой прижимал к себе бутылку, указательным пальцем другой тыкал в Ника. Ник наподдал ему слегка ногой по ребрам, чтобы вернуть к реальности.  
— Блю! Блю! — пытался выговорить придурок.  
— Блю передает весточку из тюрьмы? Не нашел почтальона лучше? Говори.  
— Как твои дела?  
Эти слова лежащий выдал по слогам, и Ник пнул его еще раз, уже сильнее.  
— Как ты делать?  
Что за черт? Ник заехал придурку с ноги прямо по локтю, так что бутылка улетела в темноту. Лежащий заорал, а потом что-то забормотал неразборчиво.  
— Хонь Ментальный? Медальный? — переспросил Ник с новым пинком. — Кореец? Хань витальный? Педальный?  
Лежащий завыл, то ли от боли, то ли от смеха. И снова ткнул пальцем в Ника:  
— Kon pedalny blia! У тебя!  
Ник медленно повернул голову и посмотрел назад. За его плечом в воздухе висела какая-то хрень, больше всего напоминавшая металлическую форму для рожков, мороженое продавать, только перевернутую и утыканную антеннами и меньшими хреновинами. На закорках у хрени сидел Хэппи. Божественно ярко-синий, радостный и деловой.  
— Привет, друг Ника! — объявил Хэппи. — Ты нас видишь, класс! Мы — Хэппи и далек!  
— Пидалек! — простонал мужик, икнул и вырубился.  
— Ага, — ответил видению Ник, открывая глаза. И придавил бармена изо всех сил. — Где мои бумаги? Я бумаги оставил тогда. Где они?! Ты их копам отдал? 

Бумаги оказались отпад.  
Получалось, что Ник взял сразу три заказа. Зачем три — понятно. Аманде и Хэйли нужны деньги, заплатить за аренду старого дома и найти новый. Один заказ был на убийство. И еще два на розыск пропавших.  
Кто мог заказать убийство наемному убийце, бывшему копу, не вопрос. Ник Сакс прославился как раз помощью в разборках ублюдков друг с другом. Кто мог заказать бывшему копу, ставшему киллером мафии, а потом героем, розыск пропавших... Ебать, глупость какая. Он, как вышибли из полиции, разыскивал только будущие трупы. Но взялся за дело и как-то в процессе стал героем снова. И попал в тюрьму. Или наоборот.  
Ник пролистал бумаги еще раз, отложил их и спросил, рассеяно целясь в бармена:  
— Что дальше было?  
В ответ на него посмотрели с жалостью. Бармен и Хэппи, сидевший на стойке. Далек просто смотрел, хорошо, хоть своей фарой не светил.  
— Дальше по всему городу пошли слухи, Сакс, что тебя загребли копы.  
— За что?  
— За попытку изнасилования.  
Хэппи застонал и попытался постучаться лбом в далека, но рог мешал.  
— И кого я того?  
— Копа, девку. Прости! Эту, твою бывшую, занозу такую в заднице, ты знаешь, Мередит-как-ее-там. Прямо в участке.  
— Справедливость! — услышал Ник, выронил револьвер и упал на пол.

У него даже беспамятство случилось навыворот, обморок с бредом. В темноте — хорошо бы так и в могиле, легко, спокойно, не отвлекают, затоскуешь по кладбищу — Ник быстро припомнил, как заполучил сложенный пополам стандартный лист офисной бумаги. Там значилось только одно слово — БЛЮ, печатными буквами. Привез доставщик, двухколесный посыльный, болван в шлеме. Как привозил Нику прошлые заказы. Империя Скарамуччи рухнула, а посыльный, которого копы отлично знали, катался себе с заказами на убийства дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Тут за милю воняло продажными копами, работавшими на Скарамуччи. Кто-то из них боялся мести бывшего босса. Ник сам бы прикончил Блю с радостью, но Блю был в тюрьме. Мог Ник отправить сам себя за решетку, чтобы добраться до Блю? Надо вспомнить, сколько стоил заказ. Продажные копы немедленно навели Ника на мысль о Мередит, и он в ужасе отбросил эту мысль. Память взамен услужливо подсунула, как он сидел в баре и глядел на буквы, на сраное прозвище на листке. Или стоял под дождем и глядел на буквы. Или мял листок в руках и смотрел на спешащих прохожих и на буквы, или... Долго не мог решиться. Но откуда взялись остальные бумажки? Например, распечатка из базы социального страхования с приделанным бесполезным фото, такое лицо и ради спасения жизни не запомнишь. Над фото кто-то засохшим старым маркером нацарапал: «Джимми».  
Из темноты раздался вскрик, потом стон, рыдания, какой-то скулеж. От рыданий и скулежа Ника отделяли две решетки, проступили прямо из темноты, а за ними по тесной соседней камере метался Хэппи и надрывно кричал:  
— Верь в далека! Верь в далека! Джимми, верь в далека!  
Но Джимми не отвечал. Зато раздался голос Блю:  
— Давай, засунь глубже, еще глубже, ноги шире и двигай. Не скули, а двигай сильнее. Чтоб у твоей тетки сомнений не возникло, как тебе хорошо живется в камере со мной, Джимми. Я не зря тебя здесь нашел. И даже рук не замараю. Ты все сам сделаешь в лучшем виде. Чтоб я больше ни от одной полицейской задницы не услышал слова «нет», только «да», как от твоей. Давай глубже, веселее, Джимми. Наркотой торговать из-под теткиной юбки было весело? Прославишься на всю страну, если мне не помогут. Так что старайся, потом этим видео на жизнь заработаешь. Или следующим. Если завтра я все еще буду здесь.  
Ник вцепился в решетку, прилип к ней, но Блю рассмотреть не мог. Блю заслонял собой тучный равнодушный надзиратель, и у надзирателя вместо пальцев на левой руке торчали обгрызенные запекшиеся культи. Рядом парил в воздухе прозрачный маленький далек.  
С заплаканным малиновым лицом зажмурившийся Джимми был совсем как измученный криком младенец. А хнычущий, хлюпающий и сопящий — как малолетняя дурочка, рассадившая коленку. Ник уже понял, кто такой Джимми и кто заказал Блю. Стерва из внутренних расследований, как ее там. Из этой непрошибаемой парочки баб. Еще когда Ник с Мередит были напарниками, Мередит от них уже на стенку лезла. Та стерва, которая худее. Или наоборот. Их лица вечно сливались в памяти. Они на допросах слушали с таким видом, будто пара скучающих экскаваторов отвлеклась от котлована и наставила на тебя ковши.  
Ник повернулся спиной к крикам Джимми. И в сгущающейся вокруг темноте расслышал прерывистые, неразборчивые голоса: Хэппи, далек и сам Ник.  
— Джимми выдумал далека из-за нанооблака. Мистер Блю дышит людям в уши, и они подчиняются. Наука далеков. Новая разновидность. И Джимми вообразил хорошего далека для защиты.  
Ник снова вспомнил, как Хэппи ластился к далеку на кухне, дома у Аманды, и уговаривал помочь Джимми.  
— Понял, хватит!  
Но на кухне Ник ничего не понял, он ничего тогда не помнил про тюрьму. Только сам закрыл глаза и стал вспоминать, как они с Амандой когда-то любили друг друга в душе или под дождем. Воспоминания, хоть плачь. Аманда ему после ареста Блю подарила парочку объятий, выдавала с опаской, как выдают оружие туповатым стажерам. А теперь, после тюрьмы, боялась близко подойти. И никто не собирался помочь Нику с жуткой памятью о годах, проведенных среди уродов. Таких, как Блю. Или вернуть воспоминания о поцелуях Аманды, о его собственных неспешных или быстрых движениях у нее внутри, о влажном тепле, о доверии. Он мог бы остаться с Амандой и день за днем смотреть, как растет Хэйли. Или остаться с Мередит. И день за днем драться с ней за каждое слово, за каждое ласковое прикосновение, за каждую злую подначку посреди быстрого, жесткого секса. Неужели предательница Мередит была хуже работы на Блю? Жизнь, слитая в унитаз. Ник выебал себя не хуже Джимми.  
— Еда. Подчинять! ДНК. Делать далеков!  
— Они...  
— Жрут друг друга, Хэппи. Но пока не могут выбраться из блока или достать начальника тюрьмы. Но если Блю отведут к начальнику, то... — в воображении Ника к воротам тюрьмы двинулась толпа странных зомби, и у каждого синяя фара мигала со лба.  
— А мистер Блю отправляет ее по радио!  
— Объяснить!  
— Я понял. ДНК. Передает туда, где будут делать далеков. Полный бред.  
— Тупой. Ненавидеть!  
— Сейчас я в тебя разверю, и ты в этом времени тоже исчезнешь, тускло воображаемая кофеварка.  
Но далек не исчез. В реальности он тыкал в лицо Нику той самой штукой, о которую так сладко терся задницей Хэппи на кухне у Аманды. И штуковина эта была смазана нитроглицерином.  
Ник судорожно втянул воздух, облизал губы, скривился и попытался отползти.  
— Сакс, вызвать реаниматоров, а? Что с тобой? — заныл бармен откуда-то издалека, не решаясь подойти. Может быть, он и в самом деле не видел ни Хэппи, ни далека. Ник замотал головой в ответ и чтобы уклониться от новой порции лекарства.  
— Хватит, Хэппи! Стоп!  
Бармен на всякий случай спрятался за стойкой. Ник приподнялся на локтях и добавил:  
— Я убил Блю в тюрьме и потому потерял память?  
— Да, — очень легко согласился Хэппи и затанцевал на груди у Ника, как цирковая лошадь, просиял ослепительной улыбкой. Вокруг замерцали радуги, грянула музыка. Ник протянул дрожащую руку и прихлопнул парочку радуг об пол. Стало полегче.  
— То есть я и далек как-то хитровыебнуто убили Блю, именно поэтому я ничего не помню? И не должен вспоминать?  
— Опасно...  
— Заткнись! — у Ника даже зубы клацнули.  
Хэппи шлепнулся на свою единорожью задницу, виновато засопел и принялся разглядывать пол.  
— Далек?  
— Опасность! Тупой.  
Ник кое-как перевернулся на живот, подполз к далеку и, цепляясь за него, поднялся на четвереньки. Колени дрожали тоже.  
— Спасибо, друг, — простонал Ник. — Я не вспоминаю, я думаю.  
— Ненависть!  
— Терпеть! — Ник хлопнул по железке ладонью.  
— Ник, разговариваешь, как далек, — пожаловался Хэппи. Он проскочил сзади между ног у Ника и теперь дышал куда-то в печень снизу. — Все гадкая артронная энергия!  
— Не помешала тебе его облизывать, озабоченный ослик.  
Хэппи захныкал:  
— Меня сочинила маленькая девочка, лучшая девочка на свете. Я такого и знать не должен. Но ты и Джимми...— Ник потрепал его за ухом, и он заткнулся.  
— Стерва из внутренних расследований заказала мне убийство Блю. Это раз, — Ник подмигнул Хэппи. Тот с испугу шмыгнул за спину далеку. — Я проболтался Мередит, что возьму заказ, и она принесла мне бумаги на Джимми. От другой стервы из внутренних расследований. Защитить Джимми в тюрьме. Это два. Двойная оплата. Хотя с Джимми неловко получилось. Не знал, что он ее племянник. На Мередит я накинулся в участке, чтобы попасть в тюрьму. Это три. Тупее способа не придумать, моя идея. И деньги должны быть мои. Кто же заказал розыск третьего? Кроме Мередит, я ни с кем не успел бы... Снова она меня подставила, зараза.  
Бармен выглянул из-за стойки, тоже на четвереньках, похоже, собирался так драпать к выходу. Но увидел Ника и передумал. А Ник подполз к валявшимся на полу бумагам, выбрал нужный лист, потом ногой подтянул к себе револьвер. Присмотрелся: распечатка объявлений с какого-то сайта. Ник начал вслух:  
— Я, Алекс Голдстар, недавно закрыл удачную сделку на бирже и обналичил двадцать тысяч биткоинов...  
Бармен закашлялся, потом вылез, перегнулся через стойку и заглянул в бумаги поверх головы Ника.  
— Ищу красивую молодую танцовщицу, — забубунил Ник, — для совместного отдыха на арендованном мною острове.  
Далек странно загудел и защелкал.  
— Ебать! — подсказал ему шепотом Хэппи.  
— Ты друг мой дочери, эй. Не смей повторять при ребенке! Ищу девушку с дипломом колледжа, любительницу литературы, фанатку йоги и серфинга, которая хорошо разбирается в политике, супергероях и Вархаммере, свободно говорит на французском и китайском, умеет вкусно готовить, любит участвовать в автогонках и хорошее порно...  
Бармен истерически захихикал.  
— Нужен красивый прикус, упругая попа... Так, размер груди, не импланты, рост, чувство юмора, выносливость... Что? Чтоб все завидовали, понятно. Выписка с банковского счета? Ладно, проехали. Дальше ответ, пять часов спустя, пишет ему Канонисса, — Ник оглядел компанию. Далек бесшумно мигал огоньками, бармен и Хэппи затаили дыхание. — Отлично. Я, Сестра Битвы без жалости и милосердия, не знающая сомнений, ищу скучающего диктатора, жаждущего обратиться в истинную веру... Силой моего оружия! Целовать сапог... Ебать же! Они договариваются о встрече возле кинотеатра.  
Хэппи завис над распечаткой и тоже стал читать.  
— Ник, — прошептал единорог, — этот мальчик придумал воображаемого друга?  
— А нашел воображаемую тетю, подозрительно знающую тетю, читающую мысли. Так, здесь до дна докопал. Возвращаемся к допросам. Сначала ты, — Ник отбросил распечатку и по привычке наставил на бармена револьвер. — Что за полицейские приходили сюда из-за меня? Изнасилование?  
Бармен задумался на пару секунд.  
— Нет, — осторожно сказал он, — нападение на полицейскую. Так они сформулировали. Две бабы. Одна такая, ух! Большая, в кресло не влезет. Или обе. Не помню. Злые. Не сдвинешь даже на дюйм.  
— Экскаваторы, — кивнул Ник. Собрался с силами и залязгал, постукивая револьвером: — Кто наш враг?! Ненавидеть!  
Хэппи и бармен забились под стойку оба. Далек опустил щуп с резинкой и потыкал им в Ника, пахло нитроглицерином.  
— Ненавидеть! — попытался снова Ник.  
— Уничтожить! Нечистые далеки! Уничтожить нечистых! Сейчас!  
— Это как ниггеры, — громко зашептал бармен из-под стойки. Похоже, он уже различал голос далека.  
— Как ты можешь! — возмутился Хэппи. Преданный воображаемый друг афроамериканки. — А если дети? Говори лучше — ебать!  
Но бармен, как обычно, его не услышал.  
Ник задумчиво разглядывал далека, далек тоже как-то задумчиво пялился на Ника стеклянной линзой. После того, как Блю засунул детей в коробки, будто кукол, расовые вопросы отошли для Ника на второй план, но далек...  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Ник, переждал боль в груди, — раз в жизни пойдем по протоколу.  
Наклонился и дважды лизнул резинку на щупе далека. Нитроглицерин. Что ж, дозаправка будет не лишней.  
— Земля! — проскрипел монотонно Ник.  
— Уничтожить!  
— Сегодня?!  
— Всегда!  
— Мистер Блю!  
— Нечистый!  
— Ник Сакс!  
— Опасность!  
— Я Тарзан, ты Джейн, — донеслось из-под стойки между звуками сдавленного хохота. Кажется, бармену было слишком для одного дня.  
— Будущее!  
— Нечистые! Уничтожить!  
— Спаситель!  
— Металтрон! Справедливость!  
— Вот и познакомились, — вздохнул Ник и попробовал снова лизнуть резинку. Далек откатился назад, словно в испуге.  
Ник с трудом поднялся и сел на табурет, навалился локтями на стойку.  
— Слышь, мужик, вылезай. Налей нам по три порции за знакомство. Нам с тобой налей.  
Из-под стойки вылетел Хэппи, уселся Нику на плечо и почесал ему рогом за ухом. Потом показался бармен и полез за бутылкой, выстроил бокалы в линию, приятно забулькало.  
— Выпьем, — объявил Ник, — за моего друга Металтрона! Верь в него, крепко верь. И тысячи мистеров Блю не вернутся за нами.  
Ник даже пригубить не успел: кто-то ударом ноги открыл двери бара.

Бармен снова запустил руку под стойку и пару раз странно ею дернул. Ник привстал, сунул руку туда же, сбив плечом виски со стола, зазвенело стекло. Он оттолкнул пальцы бармена, нащупал рукоять, потянул — пистолет вышел из крепежа без запинки.  
— П-полиция, — заикнулся бармен.  
— О-ля-ля! Сматываемся, друзья! — пропел Хэппи над головой у Ника. И его синяя шерстка встала дыбом.  
— Не можешь, так не делай, — Ник сел на место, не оглянувшись. Левую руку с револьвером он положил на макушку далека, для опоры, а правой дослал патрон в патронник пистолета. Далек скрипнул и передвинул пушку, прицеливаясь почти что из-под мышки Ника. В ответ у дверей клацнул затвор.  
— Привет, Мередит. Ты его видишь?  
— Кого? — хрипло уточнила Мередит от дверей. — Сакс, ты гребаный ублюдок, скотина, где ты был? Ты пропал из дома ночью...  
— В семь утра. Когда вот он, — Ник помахал пистолетом в сторону Хэппи, — убедился, что ванильное единорожье порно Джимми не помогает. Помнишь малыша Джимми, Мередит? Я должен был найти его в тюрьме. Где мои деньги, напарник?  
— Сакс, ты оставил больного на голову бывшего зэка в доме с женой и дочерью. И смылся! Ты бросил их одних.  
Ник покосился на двери: Мередит медленно и бесшумно, шаг за шагом, приближалась к стойке по большой дуге, забирая вправо от Ника. Подальше от далека. Оружие она держала двумя руками, но стреляла пока только глазами — с далека на бармена и обратно.  
— Значит, ты его видишь, — обрадовался Ник.  
— Кого, синюю летающую лошадь?  
— Единорога! — возмущенно завопил Хэппи и спикировал с потолка в лицо Мередит. Пролетел насквозь, Мередит даже не моргнула.  
— Не вижу я синих лошадей, Сакс. Тебе нужно к врачу. Я искала тебя по всему городу, я два часа объяснялась с Амандой! С твоей бывшей женой! Выгораживала тебя. Они проснулись, а в доме чужой муж...  
Хэппи запрыгал перед лицом Мередит и принялся брыкаться и бить ей в нос копытами, рассыпая вокруг радуги кислотных оттенков. Мередит смахнула его рукой.  
Нет, только поправила волосы. Ник слегка повернулся, чтобы лучше держать ее в поле зрения. Пушка далека повернулась следом, Мередит синхронно повела пистолетом. Далек тихо загудел.  
— На что ты опираешься, Ник? Ты оперся на воздух.  
— Слушай, Мерри, если ты злишься на это глупое изнасилование, нападение... Извини.  
Мередит фыркнула, но голос у нее был непривычно хриплый:  
— Бывший напарник, мой экс-бойфренд, психованный киллер кинулся на меня с матюками прямо в участке. Да никто не удивился, Сакс, — она пожала плечами. — Псих или герой, без разницы. Ты все превращаешь в посмешище. Кстати, я и тогда ходила к Аманде, объясняла, что изнасилование — вранье, искала тебе оправдания. Почему я присматриваю за твоей женой? И где благодарность?  
— Уничтожить!  
Пистолет в руках Мередит просто прыгнул. От монотонных звуков далека даже Ника пробрала дрожь. Казалось бы, привык, но в этот раз в голосе чертовой кофеварки почудилось острое наслаждение.  
— Брось, Мередит, — ухмыльнулся Ник. Он заметил, что Мередит страшно. И опасалась она не только пустоты под левой рукой Ника. Она ждала угрозы от дверей. — Какой Аманде прок с мужа, севшего в тюрягу ради денег? Приличной женщине, поднимающей ребенка, нужен такой муж под боком? От денег польза есть, от меня в доме — одни убытки. Ты все про наш план и про меня понимала заранее. Так где бабло? Моя доля за Блю и за Джимми.  
Как только он упомянул Джимми, Мередит бросила взгляд на дверь.  
На колени к Нику забрался Хэппи и заскулил. Но разве мог Ник честно пообещать, что останется с женой и Хэйли? Летающий единорог сомневался, куда уж дальше.  
— Прости, малыш. Не могу обнять, руки заняты. К тому же, я психованный киллер по локти в крови.  
Мередит решила, Ник это ей, и вызверилась. Разве что клыки не показала, такое у нее стало лицо:  
— Говнюк.  
— Ты меня из тюрьмы на руках нес, — пролепетал Хэппи. — Через ворота. В крови, но здорово же! Ой, не вспоминай.  
Ник едва глянул на него, и синий цвет перед глазами пошел какими-то трупными пятнами.  
— Срань господня, как же ты с ней? — ожил бармен, отвлекая Ника от кошмара. — Она же как доберман перед атакой.  
— Ошибки юности.  
— Подонок, — прорычала Мередит, с трудом сдерживая себя и сохраняя дистанцию.  
Она была красивая, чертовски красивая и злая. Не такая, как блестящие дамочки из рекламы. Не такая, как Аманда, никакого тепла, поддержки или честности. Только жадный, яростный напор, словно холодный зимний ветер, обжигающий щеки снегом. Но для Ника когда-то злость делала ее еще прекрасней.  
— Мерри, поверь, я не гений. В комнате для допросов была ты и этот хмырь из прокуратуры. И он напрочь отказывался меня задерживать, даже в суд вести не хотел, куда уж про тюрьму. Я не планировал его калечить. Не мог же я напасть с поцелуями на него.  
— Блядь! Сукин сын!  
— Я по убийствам. Где ты была, Мерри? Я в тюрьме, а ты? Ты не пришла за мной. Ебать, там ад творился! Думала, я убью Блю и сгину? На выходе ты меня не встречала, Мерри. Долбаные патрульные там были в поддержке, но не ты. И в участке тебя не было, хотя все на ушах стояли, весь город, всех вызвали. Срочный отпуск?  
Угрызения совести боролись с жадностью, эмоции сменяли друг друга на ее лице, словно под порывами ветра. Сейчас она уже знала про тюрьму, возможно, больше Ника.  
— Я не ожидала, что будет так. Я...  
— Опасность! — провыла заевшая сигнализация далека. Мередит вздрогнула, будто мимо пролетела машина и ее грязью из лужи окатило.  
— Ты за Блю сам получил, как обычно. Твой клиент, — и никаких больше сожалений.  
— Две трети, задаток. И заказчик у нас общий, напарник.  
— Так иди, требуй свои деньги. Если именно ты его убил, — усмехнулась она. — Там мясорубка и кебаб, полгода эксперты будут изучать, где ноги, где руки. А полиция считает, ты чист.  
Бармен присвистнул и сам испугался. Все посмотрели на него, даже далек. Мередит — своим особым взглядом, сверху вниз, как на обвиняемого на допросе.  
— Колись! Давай! Что ты знаешь? — потребовала Мередит у бармена с угрозой, как оплеухи раздавала словами.  
— Лучше выпей, — предложил Ник, и дулом пистолета придвинул к бармену уцелевший бокал. — Лед расстаял, но сойдет. Виски есть виски. Я не могу, у меня руки заняты, приятель. Давай вместо меня.  
Бармен сморгнул и повернулся к Нику.  
— Эй, дебилы! — окликнула их Мередит.  
— За моего друга, за Металтрона!  
Бармен поднял бокал, но внезапно замер, сбитый с толку:  
— Кто такой Металтрон?  
— Тупой. Ненавидеть!  
Клац-клац донеслось от Мередит. То ли у нее руки дрожали, то ли она проверяла патроны. Ник застонал в отчаянии. Он смел ладонью сонного Хэппи со своих коленей и легонько, как воздушный шарик, забросил его стойку.  
— Хэппи, попробуй еще раз. Ради Хэйли!  
Хэппи выдал дежурную ослепительную улыбку, грянула музыка с детского праздника. Бармен захихикал.

— В будущем наш затаился злодей! Он превращает в монстров людей! Слушай Хэппи и Хэлли, народ! Нас зачарованный принц спасет!  
Хэппи подпрыгивал и притопывал копытами в такт. Бармен уже покачивал головой из стороны в сторону, пытался что-то поймать рукой перед носом и водил глазами, как младенец за погремушкой.  
Ник отвернулся, чтобы следить за Мередит. Происхождение песенки не было тайной, еще ночью возле кровати дочери Ник заметил иллюстрированного «Щелкунчика». Хэппи пел дальше — про волшебные полеты сквозь время по солнечному лучу, смерть, возрождение, станьте дети, станьте в круг, раскаяние зачарованного принца, спасителя из будущего и грядущую победу Металтрона над злом.  
— Ебать, — проговорил Ник. — Раскаявшийся сумасшедший убийца, то ли поломанный, то ли возродившийся, запавший на справедливость и спасение детишек. Гребаное криворукое селфи.  
— Ты о чем, Сакс? — уточнила Мередит, с подозрением глядя на невменяемого бармена. — Это наркота?  
— Я тут в зеркало посмотрелся.  
Музыка смолкла.  
— За Металтрона! — объявил бармен и выпил залпом. Далек под боком у Ника стал каким-то крупным и неудобным, как большой холодильник, опираться на него дальше было трудно. Спину холодило. Ник спрыгнул со стула.  
— Ты его видишь? — спросил Ник, не спуская с Мередит глаз. Мередит страшно побледнела.  
— Рядом с тобой, Сакс, какая-то хрень, закрывает обзор. Мерцает, здоровая, — отозвался бармен.  
— Металлическая?  
— Непонятная.  
— Что, мать вашу в задницу, происходит?! — заорала Мередит.  
— Ну, это, — отозвался задумчиво бармен, — всем пиздец. Всему миру, всем людям, нам, этому бару, тебе, дамочка, тоже. Зомби, вирусы, инопланетяне, корпорации, мафия — все сразу. И единороги трахаются. Всем скоро будет пиздец. Из-за того, что случилось в тюрьме. Сакс там был и видел. Оно перемещается во времени, оно повторится, только везде. И вот мы здесь — ждем спасителя.  
Мередит закусила губу, шмыгнула носом совсем по-детски. Глаза у нее заблестели:  
— Господи! Ник, ты болен. Поедем в больницу. Может, у тебя инсульт случился в тюрьме или опухоль в мозгу, Ник.  
— Нет медстраховки, Мерри. И жизнь я тоже не страховал. Так что сперва деньги за заказы. Деньги для Хэйли и Аманды, заботой о которых ты меня попрекаешь.  
— Думаешь, я тебя предала, Сакс?  
— Уже было. Но теперь не важно. Помнишь Джимми, Мередит? Вся проблема в Джимми. Парнишка больше не верит в воображаемых друзей. Видит, но не верит. Ты тоже не умеешь верить, Мередит. А меня явно не хватает. Он очень маленький, Мередит, он один, Металтрон. А тех, других, превративших Блю, их много.  
— Тебе и Джимми нужен психиатр. А ты оставил его с Амандой! Дерьмо, дерьмо, что же делать?  
Казалось, еще минутка — Мередит заплачет.  
— Джимми собственной тени боится. Когда Аманда его нашла, то позвонила тебе, Мередит? Или сразу в службу спасения?  
— Ты конченый параноик.  
— Тетка Джимми уже знает, что он жив. Боишься, она явится за тобой, да? Прямо сейчас, в эти двери, с минуты на минуту, одна или с подружкой. Какой процент от сделки ты себе оставила? Ты ненавидишь этих двух баб, Мередит. Столько крови они тебе проверками попили.  
— Нашел честных копов!  
— Не честнее тебя. Ручаюсь, ты не сказала ей, что Ник Сакс будет опекать ее племянника между попытками убить долбаного Блю Скарамуччи. На такое никто бы не подписался. А ведь есть еще второй парень. Золотой Алекс с биткоинами, видеоиграми и садо-мазо, чтоб его.  
Мередит опустила пистолет и полезла за пазуху, под куртку.  
— Будь ты проклят, Сакс, — пробурчала она. — Все эти дни я пыталась добыть нам еще денег. Третий заказ. Тебе тоже, ради Хэйли. Я трое суток не спала, следила за камерами в трех разных местах и прослушкой, нарезала фотки. Меня посадить за это могут, это шантаж.  
Она достала толстый конверт.  
— Но теперь уже все равно. Наслаждайся, Ник.  
Конверт пролетел мимо Ника, шлепнулся и поехал вдоль стойки к бармену. Ник даже не дернулся. Бармен достал из конверта фотки и хохотнул. Хэппи завис над его плечом.  
— Да это порнуха!  
— Ой-ой, Ник! Я не знал, что так можно. Они розовые, кружевные! И с плетками!  
— И целуют друг дружку в попки. Хэппи, свали оттуда немедленно, — отозвался Ник. — Золотой Алекс приходится второй сыном?  
Мередит в ответ только криво усмехнулась.  
— Не только целуют, но и лижут, — бодро объявил бармен. — Дивные ракурсы! И задницы не маленькие. А вот это снимал настоящий порнограф, гипнотический эффект! Обычно на вагину смотришь под другим углом. С потолка снято?  
Он повернул фотографию изображением к Нику и Мередит. Мередит запыхтела.  
— А парень на фото есть?  
— Толстый очкарик, два раза.  
— Голый? Обижают? Любят?  
— Нет, — бармен выбрал две фотографии и помахал ими. — Одет, привязан к стулу, кормят с ложечки.  
— Ник! — позвала Мередит.  
Из-за приоткрытой двери в бар доносился топот.  
— Я тебе не помощник. Ты сама себя поимела: слежка, столько усилий впустую. Одна экскаваторша спрятала сына другой экскаваторши, чтоб Скарамуччи до него не добрались, пока я буду добираться до Блю. Ты хотела их рассорить? Или донести начальству, чтоб им запретили вместе работать?  
Дверная створка с грохотом слетела с нижней петли. Две следовательницы с трудом протиснулись в проем.  
— Иисус, Мария! — восхитился бармен, держа в каждой руке по фото. — Это они. Теперь снова в синем и с портупеями, и с дубинками! И с наручниками!  
— Мария и Элизабет, — прошипела Мередит, отступая в угол. — Только я эти рожи все время путаю.  
Две пыхтящие экскаваторши остановились и оглядели бар. Скривились при виде Ника, переглянулись, потом синхронно развернулись к Мередит.  
— Ты ей не поможешь? — прошептал бармен.  
— Нет. Дадим им пару минут. Я ее отыметь не смогу. А ко мне на помощь она не успела. Наливай.  
Мередит прижали к стене и погребли под двумя телами. Из угла не доносилось даже ругательств, только пыхтение, всхлипы и чмоки.  
Хэппи обнимался с бутылкой. Бармен его не заметил и налил себе, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— За Металтрона! — без всякой подсказки произнес он.  
Ник ждал, что изменится в этот раз. Всхлипы и чмоки прекратились. Он заглянул в угол. Мередит, закрыв глаза, повисла на шее у той дамочки, что поменьше, и они целовались. Как на картинках с сердечками, если бы не чужие руки, что настойчиво и методично двигались у Мередит между ног.  
Вторая красавица пыталась упрятать живот назад в форму и сверлила Ника взглядом.  
— Эй, подруга, — окликнула она. — Здесь невидимый танк.  
— Вы его заметили? Да! Да! Прячься! — последнее слово Ник крикнул бармену.  
Мария и Элизабет встали плечом к плечу, вполоборота, прикрывая друг другу спину и Мередит. Одна из них, Ник запутался которая, быстро и сильно ударила ногой назад. Мередит вскрикнула и выругалась, ее ошалевшее, с распухшими губами, лицо исчезло за плечами экскаваторш.  
— Конечно, мы его видим, Сакс, — заявила в это время вторая. — Псих здесь ты, а не мы. Что это за хрень? Она проявляется, как невидимые чернила.  
Из Хэппи забили фонтаны радуг.  
— Аллилуйя, — хрипло выдавил Ник.  
За спиной у него бряцало, скрежетало и громыхало. Ник осторожно глянул, краем глаза: далек оторвался от пола и парил, он был уже размером с джип! Он, кажется, выдвигал новые пушки, задел боком барную стойку и нафиг снес ее край, полетели щепки.  
Экскаваторши замерли с открытыми ртами, очень похожими на ковши экскаваторов.  
— Уссаться, — донеслось из-под стойки. — Металтрон!  
А потом уши заложило.  
— Подчинять! Защищать! Править миром! Справедливость!


End file.
